buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike vs. Dracula, Part Three
"Spike vs. Dracula, Part Three" was the third issue of the Spike vs. Dracula comic book mini-series. Synopsis In September 1943, a worried Spike writes a letter to Darla. She has not replied to a letter in some time, so Spike intends to travel to Berlin to find her. He is stopped by a Nazi officer, kills him, and steals his uniform. He enters Darla's apartment, and comes face to face with Dracula, who has been waiting for him. Dracula tells Spike that Darla was taken by a special branch of the secret police that specializes in all things mystical. The same group has taken one of Dracula's brides, a vampiric gypsy woman by the name of Anselina. Dracula had come to the apartment for Darla's assistance in recovering his bride, but was too late. Dracula says that he knows where the women are, but will need help to rescue them. Faced with a common enemy, Spike and Dracula forge an alliance. Dracula and Spike, still in his officer's attire, approach the Nazi stronghold in a car. They pull the gate guard into the vehicle and coerce him into inviting them into the compound. Spike rams the car through the gates amid machine gun fire from the other guards. A bullet-ridden Spike emerges from the car and attacks. Suddenly, Nazi reinforcements arrive, this time carrying crosses. Spike curses Dracula and the novel that told everyone how to kill vampires, and retreats to a nearby building. Inside, he finds a chained-up werewolf wearing dog tags identifying him as an American soldier by the name of Nathaniel Osborne. Spike frees the werewolf as the soldiers burst in, and escapes in the ensuing chaos. Outside, he sees that Dracula has assumed the form of a giant bat, and is flying off with Darla and Anselina. Betrayed, Spike steals a Nazi motorcycle and sets off. Back at Darla's apartment, Spike finds a letter from Darla. She has departed for London, while Dracula and his bride have set off for Romania. The letter assures Spike that he will be attended to. Just then, Nostroyev and The Prince of Lies arrive. They explain that Dracula disapproves of what the Nazis have done to his gypsy kin, and so has sent operatives to Berlin on a mission. They are to depart for Madrid, where the Count assures them there will be free virgin blood for all to share. Spike decides to depart with the two vampires. In a Nazi office, Dracula assures Adolf Hitler that the three vampires suspect nothing. Darla and Anselina had been used as bait so that the Nazis could capture who Dracula describes as the three most formidable vampires, save for himself. In return, Hitler promises to release Dracula's favoured gypsy tribes. Continuity The story is shortly before the flashbacks in "Why We Fight". Appearances Individuals *Spike *Dracula *Adolf Hitler *Nostroyev *Prince of Lies Organizations and Titles * Nazi Party. Species *Vampire Events Locations * Berlin, Germany Weapons and Objects Death Count * Ten Nazi soldiers, by Spike Behind the SceCover Artnes Collections *''Spike vs. Dracula'' *''Spike Omnibus'' Pop Culture References Quotes SpikevsDracula3.jpg SpikevsDracula4.jpg SpikevsDracula5.jpg nl:Spike vs. Dracula, Deel Drie Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing